Punishments & Trickery
by Rumrum
Summary: When Zeus decides to punish all of Mankind, Hades can do little other than go along with it, but what can Persephone do to change her father's mind? Follow-on to 'Above & Below'.
1. Plans & Punishments

DISCLAIMER: I've written this purely for my own and my readers' entertainment. I make no money whatsoever and I don't own anything (apart from the plot and my student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

A/N: This story was requested by Linale Ashley M, who wanted my other Hades and Persephone, 'Above & Below', to be turned into a full fan-fiction. I hope this satisfies you. Incidentally, it is not necessary to have read 'A&B' in order to understand this one, although it _is_ only a one-shot... :D

A/N 2: As ever, first thanks must go to gaia caecilia for not only being my Beta, but also for enduring all my rants and complaints about Uni work in general and Dissertations in particular – love you, my darling! :* :* :* :*

A/N 3: Don't worry, Dawnstar-fans! We do have seasonal specials lined up, but we're just in the process of finishing them off, so watch this space... And in the mean time, I hope you enjoy:

**PUNISHMENTS & TRICKERY**

**CHAPTER 1: PLANS & PUNISHMENTS**

_**BELOW**_

"_PERSEPHONE_!" Hades cried as he climaxed, shaking as his seed spurted from him.

Persephone, already shaking from her own climax just moments before, moaned as she felt the searing liquid penetrate her womb. Even when his member had become flaccid once again, Hades kept up their intimate connection, not wanting to withdraw too soon from Persephone's warm, silky depths... not tonight anyway.

But he did eventually move to lie beside his wife and then embrace her when she came to him. As she so liked to do after they made love, Persephone laid her head on her husband's shoulder and her arm upon the light smattering of dark hair, which adorned his muscular chest. She stared straight ahead, but she was staring at nothing in particular, for the approaching dawn heralded her return to the Aboveworld. This would be her final night in Hades' arms for six whole months. Even after all their long years of marriage, their parting never got any easier, and Persephone suspected it never would.

"No, _agape mou_, let's have none of those dark thoughts tonight," whispered Hades, even though he was thinking exactly the same thing. He began to stroke his wife's hair as she leant up to look at him. Persephone sighed softly.

"But I shall miss you so."

"And I you, _agape mou_, but we are not parted yet..." as he said this, Hades' fingertips broke through Persephone's thick curtain of golden hair and began to trace a sensual path down her spine, "I believe we still have a few hours before that twit Hermes puts in an appearance."

Persephone, who had been about to kiss her husband, tensed at the word 'twit'.

"Hermes is not a twit; he's the only one from the Aboveworld to even remember I'm here half the time."

"Yes, but his interruptions could be slightly better timed at times. You can bet your bottom drachma that your mother puts him up to it."

Persephone's lips twitched at her husband's almost automatic pursing of his own lips. She lowered her head and touched her lips to his chin before continuing down to his chest. She inhaled his beloved earthy scent.

"But as you pointed out, _husband_, we still have a few hours left and I think even Hermes has learnt not to 'interrupt' us at this time..." She shifted herself until she was lying atop Hades and began to lather his already stiffening nipples with her tongue. She straddled his hips and bent to kiss him, but Hades suddenly flipped them over with the grace only a god possesses.

This time, their loving was slow, seductive, filled with passion, and when Persephone woke a little while later, she found that Hades was still on top of her, still inside of her. As she shifted beneath him, she felt his member stiffen with a renewed longing and so let him love her all over again.

They stayed in this cycle of sleep and satisfaction until dawn broke.

XXX

_**ABOVE**_

In front of the cavern which led back into the Underworld, Demeter embraced her daughter warmly. She looked up and saw Hades watching them; pale, tall, proud, clothed in his ubiquitous black, he always seemed to be guarding his wife. As ever, his ice-blue eyes were inscrutable, but even Demeter had to concede that he loved Persephone dearly and that putting that silly naiad, Minthe*(1), in his path had been a mistake. He had been alert and even cooler towards Demeter ever since, having guessed her part in the scheme.

As Persephone broke free from the embrace, Demeter nodded at Hades politely. After a pause, he returned the gesture; neither of them wanted to set Persephone in the middle of their bickering. Hades' eyes flicked back to his wife, who had transformed back into the pastel-robed Goddess of Spring. Without preamble, Hades turned on his heel and strode down into the depths of the Underworld.

XXX

Life started to reappear in the Aboveworld, which became awash with fresh, bright colours as the new spring flowers opened up. Bees buzzed in the hedgerows, new animals were born, and the nymphs and naiads danced about in cool, clear watering-holes. Persephone and her mother went here, there, and everywhere, over-seeing all of this change. As ever, Persephone revelled in the sunlight, frolicking about in the woods and meadows, singing her life-giving songs and charms. However, as time wore on, her heart grew heavy through missing her husband. At least, she was occupied, though, and this was some, albeit small, comfort.

XXX

_**BELOW**_

Hades sat in his black, marble throne; he was straight-backed and glaring at his brother. In all their long years as gods, Zeus had _never _set foot in his brother's realm, instead preferring to send Hermes with messages. Hades had much preferred it that way, for he was aloof and distant by nature, knowing that almost all in the Aboveworld feared even to speak his name, instead choosing to name him 'Pluton', or wealth, in honour of all the precious stones and minerals that he provided them with.

Now Zeus had ventured down into the darkest recess of the Underworld; the message he carried must be of immense weight and importance. Zeus, having always thought himself slightly better than his two brothers because of his drawing the lot of the sky, started off pompously and officiously:

"Brother, I have visited you this day because the message which I bear is of a most serious nature and as such I judged that it was best met with my personal attention…" he paused dramatically, waiting for the ubiquitous 'what message is that?' that he had come to expect on this round of visits. Hades, however, merely continued to look at him, one eyebrow slightly raised. He had long ago realised that his ever-present calmness and composure often made people very ill at ease and so they often just told him things simply to fill his silence.

Zeus faltered slightly, but carried on:

"As I have said to everyone else, I require your presence forthwith at a meeting on Olympus to discuss this urgent matter, but as you will be rather more involved than others, I thought that I should inform you of my plans beforehand." Hades almost blinked in surprise, but composed himself in time.

Now keen to be away from his brother's penetrating gaze, Zeus hurriedly relayed his plans. Hades listened in utter bewilderment – what could his brother be thinking of? And how could he expect that Persephone would agree to such a scheme? How would Hades explain his compliance to her?

XXX

_**ABOVE**_

Persephone looked around the halls of Olympus eagerly. Today was the day of her father's Great Meeting, to which _all_ the gods had been invited, including her husband. Persephone hadn't expected to see Hades for another couple of months, so this Meeting had come as a very welcome, if slightly mysterious, surprise. Such an occurrence, however, had also put Demeter on the alert, knowing that her daughter would take every advantage of situation. She tolerated Hades, but only if he kept to the bargain; Persephone was spending this half of the year with her mother, there could be no time for amorousness.

Aphrodite, however, was very much on Persephone and Hades' side, having helped get them together in the first place. She was also angry with Demeter for scorning their love, so she was determined to aid them in every way she could. And when Persephone finally sensed her lover's cold presence, Aphrodite whispered in her ear,

"Go to him, child; I cannot promise you much time alone, but I will do my best." She then glided up to Demeter and began complimenting her most recent batch of roses, which surely had been the most exquisite that Aphrodite had ever seen.

Silently thanking her, Persephone made her way to the darkest recess of the palace. No one ventured here very much; it was mainly used just for display of the many offerings that had been given to the various gods that dwelt on Olympus. Always having such an abundance of them made them rather monotonous after a while.

Walking through the corridors, Persephone felt slightly tense from the dark and the quiet, so she gasped when Hades' strong arms closed about her. It wasn't just from surprise, though, for as she was pulled back against his chest, she could feel that he was just as excited as she was. He breathing was slightly uneven and the slight bulge she felt through his robes sent an erotic fire sweeping through her.

Hades moaned as they touched and began to delicately caress the pale skin of his wife's neck and shoulder, the kisses were interspersed with tiny nips and his broad hands wandered searingly over her waist and stomach. Persephone turned then, wanting also to caress her husband. She rubbed herself against him suggestively, even wantonly, feeling her excitement grow. They could tell that their love-making would be intense, just as it always was after they had been parted for the required time.

Finally tired of teasing and pleasuring, their lips and tongues met fiercely in the age-old prelude to the lovers' most intimate dance. Hades lost first his cloak and then Persephone began to slowly ease his robes off his shoulders...

"Persephone? Where are you, my child?" Demeter's worried and slightly annoyed voice broke through their hazy senses like one of Zeus' thunderbolts.

The couple had barely composed themselves when she came swiftly around the corner. The goddess' sharp eyes picked out their slightly flushed features and narrowed dangerously.

"You know Zeus' ruling, Hades. My _daughter_ is currently spending her time in the Aboveworld as Goddess of Spring; as such, these," she paused, "_dalliances_ are not to be carried on. You would not even be here were it not for Zeus calling us all together."

Angered, Hades was about to retort when Persephone laid her hand passively on his. Her head was bowed, but she was perfectly steady. She then let go his hand, straightened, and swept past her mother. Hades could sense her sadness, but he was still too annoyed with Demeter to much more other than stand where he was, watching as both goddesses walked away.

At least his robes hid his excited state, although Aphrodite did look at him slightly sadly, as he swept into the hall where the Meeting was to take place. Everyone quietened as his black-clad form strode past them, only stopping to greet his two brothers and their wives on the raised dais. Then, noting the number of thrones, he turned and formally held out his hand to Persephone. She stepped forward and took his hand, allowing him to guide her to her silver, metal throne brought specially from the Underworld. Persephone may currently be enacting in her role as Goddess of Spring, but she was nevertheless his wife and was thus accorded full honour.

When all had taken their respective seats, Zeus rose from his throne and cleared his throat.

"Welcome, everyone, to our immortal home and to this Meeting, the result of which cannot be put off any longer." He paused as everyone stared at each other slightly uneasily. "The _hubris_*(2) of Mankind has become so great that it must _not_ be tolerated any more. Mayhap I should have taken such action once Prometheus had gifted Mankind with fire*(3), but I did not. Now Mankind will reap what it has sown and be punished in its entirety."

There was whispering amongst the assembled gods, each wondering what Zeus could have in mind.

"How do you mean to go about this?" asked Apollo.

All eyes were fixed on Zeus as he opened his mouth to answer.

"I shall send a flood."

**TBC**

TRANSLATION

_Agape mou _= my love (Modern Greek)

XXX

*(1)Minthe was transformed into a mint plant by Persephone in retaliation for flirting with Hades.

*(2) Extreme pride or arrogance, in particular offending the gods by believing yourself better then them; considered the greatest crime of all Ancient Greek society.

*(3) Going against an order from Zeus, Prometheus stole and gave Man fire. His punishment was to be chained to a rock, where a great eagle would swoop down and eat his liver. Being a Titan and thus immortal, Prometheus could not die, so his liver grew again each night allowing his agonies to be repeated day after day. He screams were said to reverberate around the whole of the Caucasus Mountains, where he was imprisoned. Nice.


	2. The Fallout

DISCLAIMER: I've written this purely for my own and my readers' entertainment. I make no money whatsoever and I don't own anything (apart from the plot and my student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

**CHAPTER 2: THE FALL-OUT**

_**ABOVE**_

A ringing silence fell, with Echo carrying Zeus' voice far off into the darkened corridors. Then even she was overwhelmed as a whole cacophony of noise broke out from the innumerable Immortals. Some, like Poseidon, were arguing in favour of the Flood, as it would grant him greater dominions; whilst others were vehemently against it. Ares, surprisingly enough, was one of these, but instead of being out of pity for Mankind, his reasons stemmed from at there being no new people to instigate wars. Meanwhile, Strife was in her element as she flitted among the arguing deities, spreading discord and enmity. Rumour, too, unleashed her long, winding arms, first targeting the water-nymphs, who were dancing up and down at there being more places to explore. Here, Rumour whispered about the mud, the slime, and the decaying bodies of both Man and beast that would all too soon clog up the water-nymphs' favourite streams. This set the nymphs off shrieking in anger and consternation at their homes being so violated.

Growing tired at the din, Zeus took out one of his hand-held lightning-bolts that he carried upon his belt and released it. All the Immortals stopped and quite a few ducked as the lightning crashed and flashed above them.

"Everyone, control yourselves! This is _not _a matter for debate. I merely called you all here to inform you of the decision that was attained."

"A decision that effects every single one of us and yet you thought we merited no part in its undertaking?" The anger in Persephone's quiet voice was palpable.

"My child-"

"_Don't_ call me that!"

"I drew the lot of Heaven, the leader of all; therefore, Mankind comes under _my _domain."

"But you'll be punishing the many for the fault of the few. No one is born evil; it is something people learn; some make a point of avoiding it all together." Zeus made a dismissive gesture with his hand.

"Mankind was created by Prometheus, therefore, they are _all_ inherently evil."

"But wasn't Pandora releasing all the evils of the world enough of a punishment?" Zeus paused for a fraction of a second.

"Like I said, the decision has been taken." He turned back to the group at large. "Now, wh-"

"But it's _not _right!" In her anger, Persephone had jumped from her throne and stamped her bare, white foot upon the marble floor. Zeus' head pivoted slowly round; eyebrow raised, he stared at his slightly flushed daughter. His voice came out very calm and controlled.

"You ask to be treated as an adult and yet you behave as if you are barely out of swaddling cloths. Do make up your mind, my _child_."

The barb struck and struck deeply. Persephone flinched, her cheeks aflame. Before anyone, even Hades, could say anything, Persephone had stalked off the platform. She hadn't gone many steps, however, when she thought of something. She turned to face her father. Her voice was just as calm as Zeus' had been.

"Tell me, Father, when is this great Flood to take place?" Zeus' eyes narrowed slightly.

"That point has not been finalised."

"Really – and after all that decision-taking?"

"Why do you ask?" said Helios.

"Because I believe the Festival of the Olympics is to take place this coming year and it's rumoured to be the Greatest Show on Earth. The biggest Panhellenic*(1) festival ever, with competitors coming from all four corners of the world – all in your honour, _Father_."

In the following silence, all eyes turned toward Zeus, who settled for looking haughtily down upon his daughter. Persephone turned and walked on, only to stop once again in her tracks.

"Be warned, Father, Prometheus may have created an inherently evil and _hubris_-inclined race, as you say, but do not forget that his prophecy concerning you and your son*(2) has yet to come to pass. My grandfather Cronus thought he was invincible, look where he ended up. The higher you rise, the harder you fall."

The next instant, Persephone had swept from the palace.

XXX

Persephone wandered gloomily through the woods and fields, sadly regarding all the freshly bloomed flowers. She soon came across a stream; holding up her skirt, she dipped her toes into the cool, refreshing water. The sound of children's laughter floated to her upon the breeze. Persephone followed it and soon came to a clearing a little further downstream. There, two young boys were playing with sticks in the place of swords. _Ares would be proud_, she thought. The boys' nurse was also nearby, holding a small infant and singing softly.

Persephone gazed fondly at the scene for a little while before she was distracted by a large, brown-haired dog bounding up to her, tongue hanging out. Humans could not discern gods, but some animals seemed to have a sort of second sight, which aided them sometimes. Persephone smiled down at the dog, but it whined slightly and backed away. Only then did Persephone notice the faint chill in the air, which could only mean one thing: her husband.

The goddess shivered slightly as Hades wrapped his arms about her chest and brought her back against his muscular body.

"So, I've found you at last," he whispered into her ear before kissing the special spot on her neck. "Shall we?" Hades offered his arm and Persephone took it, allowing him to lead her deeper into the woods.

They talked little, both lost in thought, but it wasn't long before the subject of the Flood came up.

"How could he?" Persephone suddenly raged. "How could my father do something like that... to those children, too?"

"Persephone."

"What right has he? But we can still stop him, can't we?"

"Persephone, there's something-"

"I mean, the Olympics are still a few months away..."

"_Agape mou_, please."

"... so that gives us about a ye-"

"_Persephone_!" Hades grabbed Persephone's shoulders to still her, but at that moment, the dog, who had been following them, gave a loud bark. It startled the pair so much that they overbalance and tumbled down the grassy bank.

Persephone landed spread-eagled on top of Hades.

"Are you alright, _agape mou_?" Hades asked urgently, cradling Persephone's back.

"Yes, I'm fine." She looked about them. They were in a small, secluded glade, nothing and no one else was about, and only the sound of the few birds nesting in the trees could be heard. Persephone looked back down at her husband. The smouldering look she received set her heart aflutter and there was an intake of breath as Hades reached up one large hand to stroke the back of her head.

"Surely you don't mean here?" Persephone's voice quavered slightly, though whether it was from nerves or anticipation, she couldn't tell.

"Of course I do, we're not hurting anyone. Besides, my back aches after all that rolling, so I may need someone to kiss it better." Persephone raised her eyebrow and sat up.

"Really, my Lord?" she said coyly. She wriggled her hips, making Hades groan. "And is there anything else this certain someone could 'kiss better' for you?" Hades pretended to consider.

"Perhaps, but," he paused and a wave of his powers had them both flipped over and naked, "_I'm_ going to be on top this time." Persephone giggled as he lowered his lips to hers.

The kiss started out slow before quickly intensifying into something far more exciting; although, Hades' lips soon broke free in order to begin lavishing at Persephone's neck. The goddess gasped slightly when her husband's head shifted slightly and his teeth sank into her shoulder before hard enamel was replaced with soft lips as he sort to heal the area. The he was nibbling along Persephone's collarbone, ending up at her sternum, and then following his preferred path to the valley between her full breasts. Here, Hades paused, nuzzling at Persephone's soft flesh and delighting in the rapid beating of her heart. He then leaned up and sucked first at one nipple and then the other, nearly losing himself as Persephone bucked and moaned in response. His member, already hardened, was affording him even more discomfort as he strove to ignore the growing pool of longing and heat in his loins. The pleasuring lips moved steadily down. Their frustrated encounter earlier had set Hades on edge and he'd never been used to restraining himself. Plus, making love in the open air was so invigorating and as Hades reached Persephone's cluster of damp curls covering her most feminine area, and her special musky scent filled his nostrils, he found he could not resist any longer.

"Turn over!" he suddenly commanded.

When Persephone was on her front, Hades took hold of her hips and lifted them until she was on all fours. They had never really used this position much, preferring to be able to kiss and cuddle each other, but in this wilderness, Hades found his most primal urges and desires crashing to the fore. The couple groaned in unison as Hades slid inside. These groans became harsher and louder as Hades began to move – not altogether gently – inside his wife. Both god and goddess began to see stars with every thrust; everything felt so different in this position.

Completion soon came, the force of it causing them to collapse as soon as they'd been released from its immediate grip. Exhaustedly removing his member, Hades rolled on to his back. Persephone did the same moments later, her hand moving to clasp his.

"That was a good one," she said, still panting slightly. Hades turned his head and smiled tiredly. He then leaned over took Persephone's lips in a slow kiss that was utterly devoid of any of the previous fiery passion.

A high, indignant shriek rent through the air like a whip-crack.

"You fiends! How _dare_ you perform such acts in my sacred glade?"

Breaking apart, Hades and Persephone looked up to see Artemis rushing towards them as though she too had wings on her feet. Jumping up, Hades swiftly clothed them both and then stepped protectively in front of his wife. Artemis' eyes were blazing with utter fury; she slapped Hades across the face.

"How _dare _you?" she repeated.

"Artemis, please," Persephone tried, "we meant no harm. We just didn-"

"_Meant no harm_?" the virgin huntress shrieked. "Do you think that the pollution*(3) caused by your actions is any less than if it came from a Mortal?"

"We'll go, OK?" Persephone took Hades' hand and pulled him away. A very dangerous silence followed them.

"I'm assuming you've told your darling, little wife Hades, and that she's fine with it?"

Hades stopped abruptly and turned. Looking into Artemis' eyes, he felt like prey that had well and truly been caught in a trap. Those same eyes gleamed as Persephone asked:

"Told me what?"

"After your exit earlier, our dear father revealed that _your _dear husband was in complete acquiescence with his plans."

Persephone's eyes flicked to her husband, the sadness and betrayal in those green depths was hard to ignore.

"Is this true?" she whispered. Hades' guilty silence told her everything. "Why... why didn't you tell me earlier, quietly and in private?"

"I was going to. I-"

"Took advantage of me," Persephone finished sadly.

"No! I would _nev-_"

"Are my opinions and feelings really so ill-regarded amongst Immortals? Do I really mean so little to you?"

"_Agape mou_, please." Hades moved to take Persephone's hand but she moved it sharply out the way.

"Go, husband, for t'is spring and you know you are not welcomed here."

Stunned, Hades' gaze shifted from his wife to a triumphant-looking Artemis and back to his wife again, but Persephone had turned her face away. Her eyes had filled. As ever when he was hurt, Hades shielded himself behind his pride. Drawing himself up, he turned on his heel and strode purposefully away before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke, but down in the Underworld, he immediately fell to his knees, roaring in sheer pain, regret, and anger.

**TBC**

TRANSLATION

_Agape mou _= my love (Modern Greek)

XXX

*(1) From the words 'pan' (all) and 'Hellenes' (Greeks). Panhellenism denoted that, although all of Ancient Greek City-States were independent of each other, they were all still Greek and would unite when necessary. One example would be during the war against the invading Persia in the 5th century BC; another is during Panhellenic Festivals, most notably that of the Olympics, when all civil war would stop and competitors/spectators would be granted safe passage to Olympia, where the Games were held.

*(2) An ancient oracle predicted that the son of Thetis, a divinity of the sea, would grow up to be more powerful than his father. It is said that both Zeus and Poseidon were vying for her hand and when they heard this, they hastily married her off to Peleus, a mortal. The result of the union was Achilles (Brad Pitt's character in _Troy _– the film is an historical travesty, but hey, the 'phwoar-factor' is _very _good.) You really can't tell I'm a Classicist, can you? ;)

*(3) Or _miasma_ – caused by any number of things, the worst being close proximity to a dead body or a woman in labour, as well as suicide, murder, or sexual intercourse within a religious sanctuary. An individual would have to be ritually purified before taking part in any more religious activity.


	3. Reasoning

DISCLAIMER: I've written this purely for my own and my readers' entertainment. I make no money whatsoever and I don't own anything (apart from the plot and my student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

**CHAPTER 3: REASONING**

_**ABOVE**_

Hades held out his arms as Persephone moved from her mother's protective embrace. His wife returned the gesture, but as they made contact, Hades could feel the stiffness of her arms. To everyone else, however, they were the picture of wedded bliss. After the scene with Artemis, Persephone had stayed away from everyone as much as was possible, not wanting to discuss her oft times less than cheerful nature. Hades nuzzled his wife's neck before pulling back and looking into her orb-like eyes, they were virtually expressionless, but he took Persephone's hand and led her back down into the Underworld.

At the bottom of the great, stone steps, Hades halted and drew out Persephone's diadem, the intertwining strands of silver and rubies gleamed and sparkled, even in the dim light of his realm. He placed it on her head before tenderly drawing his finger down her cheek.

"Welcome home, _agape mou_."

Now cupping her cheek, Hades took his wife's lips in his own. The goddess remained still and unresponsive, and when Hades straightened, she focussed on a random patch of earth.

"How long are you going to keep this up, _agape mou_?" he sighed sadly.

"Keep what up?" came the petulant reply.

"This." Hades gestured with his hand.

"I haven't decided yet."

"But what have I-"

"Don't play false with me, Husband, you know _precisely_ what you have done." When Hades did not reply, Persephone continued, "You betrayed me; you went along with my father's evil ideas, knowing full well how I would feel about it. And then I hear not a word from you; for someone who once professed that he would love me for all eternity, you certainly don't seem keen on showing it."

It was Hades' turn to get annoyed now; crossing his arms and drawing himself up, he said,

"Well, the last time we spoke, I got the impression I wasn't welcome in the Aboveworld anymore. Zeus was right: I do wish you'd make up your mind." Persephone flinched slightly.

"That doesn't change the fact that you betr-"

"_NO, I DIDN'T_!" Hades roared, automatically going to take a step forward, even though Persephone was right in front of him. "You have no idea what went on between Zeus and me."

"Clearly, I don't, for you never tell _me _anything."

"I don't have to listen to this." Hades began striding swiftly down the passageway, Persephone hurried after him.

"Now who's being childish? Come on, Hades, stop lying to me. What's the real reason, hmmm? Want to be up there with the big boys? The Underworld not good enough for you anymore? Want to prove your power and might? Well, tell me, surely as your wife, I deserve _some _modicum of respect." Hades halted abruptly.

"You want a reason? Fine." He took Persephone's arm in a grip of iron. Tugging her after him, Hades led Persephone all the way to the bank of the Styx. Pointing at the bodiless souls gathered along its edge, he said, "Look, just look."

Remaining invisible to all others save for her husband, Persephone watched as Charon reached the group. All surged forward, placatingly holding out their hands. Because they were merely souls, they could not form proper words, but there was a deep guttural moan emanating from each and every one. A perpetual feeling of gloom hung in the air and Persephone shivered involuntarily, clutching her diaphanous gown to her in the vain hope it would offer her more warmth.

Hades' strong, muscular arms reached out and drew Persephone back against him, folding his voluminous robes about her.

"Look at them, _agape mou_," he said gently. "How can I leave them there without any vestige of comfort?" He sighed. "My brother didn't have to expound on the consequences, he had made his point perfectly clearly." Persephone turned within the circle of Hades' arms; leafy-green eyes locked with ice-blue and Hades smiled sadly. "Believe me, _agape mou_, I don't want this Flood to happen anymore than you do, but what can I do? Zeus has me backed into a corner; after all the Aboveworld is the domain of him and Poseidon, and we agreed to not interfere with each other's realms."

Persephone had never seen such a look on her husband's face before; she wound her arms around his waist and leaned in. Hades returned the gesture, clutching Persephone while kissing the top of her golden head. When they broke apart, Persephone took hold of Hades' hands.

"Hades, we can't let my father win; if he does, he'll be unbearable. I know there's a way of beating him; I'm sure I'm missing _something_."

Hades grinned.

"Oh, _agape mou_," he said tenderly, cupping Persephone's cheek, "I do love that determined side of you which even I rarely get to see."

This time, when Hades lowered his lips to Persephone's, his kiss was lovingly and eagerly returned.

Once they'd broken apart, Hades kept his hands at Persephone's hips and began rubbing small circles through the fabric.

"So... ready for a little something to eat? You'll need the energy for what I have planned."

Persephone's mouth twitched. She went up on tiptoes and snaked her arms around Hades' neck.

"Oh, my dear husband, I still think apologies are in order for abandoning me in the Aboveworld. I mean, when a wife hears not a word from her husband for many months, she does tend to begin dreaming some _interesting_ dreams... Besides, I always thought food was slightly overrated."

Grinning lasciviously, Hades immediately swept his wife up into his arms and carried her to their bedchamber, completely foregoing Persephone's traditional journey back across the Styx. After all, what was the point of having powers and not using them?

They never made it to their annual, private feast either.

Or breakfast.

XXX

Hades' eyes blinked slowly open; he was lying on his side in bed, covers at waist-level, and... no Persephone in his arms. As Hades' foggy brain began to register that fact, he shook himself and slowly levered himself up into a sitting position. Persephone was sitting on her side of the bed, hunched over, with her knees drawn up to her chin and her arms hugging her legs. She was also invitingly naked with her long, golden locks surrounding her, making her look as though she were some mystical being.

Hades moved until he was sitting right behind his wife, his legs either side of hers, and his arms curled around her stomach. Moving aside her curtain of hair, he pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"What is it, _agape mou_?"

"Oh, I'm just thinking about my father."

"Persephone!" Hades was getting rather exasperated now; he'd managed to prevent any thoughts along this thread during the night, but now he wasn't so sure.

"I know, I know, but I'm not going to be able to relax until I figure out what to do."

"Surely there are others fighting your cause?"

"Not really, Father frightened them all off by always being within earshot if any of us gathered within a large enough group." Jumping up, Persephone started pacing up and down. "Olympus! I'm _sure_ I'm missing something."

"Could it be your husband?" said Hades silkily as he got up and ensnared Persephone yet again. The goddess allowed herself a little moment before wriggling free and donning a bed-robe.

"No, I must, I..." She disappeared into another chamber, leaving a completely naked Hades standing in the middle of the floor, shaking his head ruefully.

XXX

It was when Persephone was in her underground garden that Hades had made for her as a wedding gift that the idea came to her or, rather, the idea of a particular _person_ came to her. Abandoning her Attic*(1) shells, Persephone rushed off to the very bowels of the Underworld, where Tartarus was located. Here was where all the very wickedest souls received their punishments.

Early on in their marriage, Hades hadn't been too keen on Persephone visiting Tartarus, but he'd softened when he realised one particular soul kept his wife entertained with his clever stories and riddles. In fact, it was Sisyphus*(2) himself who Persephone actually wanted to see.

There Sisyphus was, punished with the task of rolling a huge boulder to the top of a hill, only for it to roll straight back down just as he reached the summit. Persephone waited for the inevitable before starting forward.

"Sisyphus!" she called. The trickster turned, glad to hear the familiar voice.

"My lady," he greeted.

"I have need of your advice, Sisyphus."

Sisyphus inclined his head.

"Anything for the lady who relieves my torment." He leaned against his boulder as Persephone explained, a thoughtful look coming into his eyes.

"Hmmm," he said, as Persephone came to the end of her narration, "that's an interesting little problem you have, my lady."

"Can you think of any trick I might be able to use?"

"Not a trick as such, my lady, but a detail that our dear Lord Zeus seems to have overlooked."

**TBC**

A/N: I will send a big box of virtual choccies to anyone who can guess what Sisyphus suggests :D

TRANSLATION

_Agape mou _= my love (Modern Greek).

XXX

*(1) Attica is the area around Athens, controlled by the city.

*(2) Sisyphus was said to be the ultimate trickster and the father of Odysseus. Zeus sent Thanatos (Death) to bring Sisyphus to the Underworld, but he managed to trick Thanatos into locking himself in his own chains (by apparently using the age-old 'will you show me how these work' trick). After Thanatos was finally released he again went after Sisyphus, but Sisyphus persuaded his wife to not properly honour his death and then persuaded Hades to grant him passage back to the land of the living so he could punish his wife for her 'impiety'. He then lived till a ripe old age and supposedly welcomed Thanatos when he eventually came for him.


	4. Trickery

DISCLAIMER: I've written this purely for my own and my readers' entertainment. I make no money whatsoever and I don't own anything (apart from the plot and my student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

A/N: Virtual choccies are on their way to Song in the woods, who was essentially correct in her guess as to what Sisyphus suggested to Persephone at the end of Chapter 3 :D Ye gods, how do you do it? Still, hope you 'enjoy' the choccies – I made sure they were of the very best quality ;)

**CHAPTER 4: TRICKERY**

_**BELOW**_

Armed with her plan, Persephone set off. Her dress was made of some floaty, black material, pinned at the shoulders with ruby-encrusted silver brooches, and held at the waist with a silver, tasselled belt. Her long, black mantle, embroidered at the edges with red and silver, had been a gift from Hephaestus and it helped her blend in with the shadows, just as her husband did. Her great silver chain and elegant Queen's diadem, however, had been made by Hades' own hands.

In honour of her mistress when she emerged from the Underworld, Nyx, the Goddess of the Night, covered everything around Persephone with her midnight blanket, making the world go eerily quiet as the birds stopped singing.

Persephone swept into the halls of Olympus in a manner exactly mirroring that of her husband's, for she might be one of the minor deities, but she was a goddess nonetheless and Queen of the Underworld and as such, the chilling majesty of her presence seeped into every pore. Those near her drew back as she passed, for none had ever seen her like this before, not even Hermes. They drew back still more when her companion slunk into view. Heriel*(1) was a great, black Panther, with eyes of amber and teeth like sacrificial knives. She had been a gift from Hades and followed her dark mistress everywhere, but only when Persephone was Queen of the Underworld; for the rest of the year, Heriel stayed with Hades and kept him company. As a result, she was gazing at everything and everyone around her with a great deal of interest.

Persephone found Zeus in his audience chamber.

"Per… Persephone?" he stuttered, amazed.

"Greetings, Father," came the reply. Although her voice was neither harsh nor cold to the point of freezing, it still lacked its usual warmth. Persephone moved her hand in a small, sweeping motion in front of her chest, making her throne appear in a cloud of grey smoke. She sat down regally.

"Well, my err, my… daughter," Zeus began – even _he _couldn't call her 'child' now, "to what do I owe this pl… pleasure?"

"You know why I have come." Zeus grabbed at his chance to regain control.

"Then _you _already know my reply." He sat back almost haughtily. Persephone arched her eyebrow in an unconscious imitation of her husband, but she inclined her head.

"Well, if that's all." Zeus started to rise.

"Actually, it isn't." Persephone waited until her father had sat back down. "Let me ask you something: if the _whole_ of Mankind is to be destroyed in this flood, then who is going to offer up sacrifices to you? Who is going to enrich your temples with offerings? And just _who_, dear father, is going to organise the Festival of the Olympics all in _your_ honour? One might even say if there is no one down on Earth to believe in the gods of Olympus, will we even exist anymore? After all, if a tree falls in a wood and no one is around to hear it, does it really make a sound?"

Zeus gaped. Like her husband, Persephone just sat back and waited for her silence to be filled.

Several times Zeus went to speak; several times he didn't quite make it to the forming-of-words stage.

Eventually, he sighed, gripping the arms of his throne as he realised he had been beaten. Persephone permitted herself a slight quirk of the lips.

In the chamber outside, the gods strained their ears in an effort to hear what was being said, but to no avail. It was only when they heard Persephone's silver sandals slap against the stone floor did they quickly draw back from the great double doors.

Out swept the Queen of the Underworld looking just as she had as when she'd swept in, but if you looked closely, you might just see the gleam in her eyes and the slight smile of triumph playing about her mouth.

"Come on, Heriel," she called.

The great panther, who had been winding herself warmly around Hephaestus' legs, came padding up to her mistress, followed closely by the craftsman himself.

"I could make her a collar, if you like. One of red leather, say?"

Persephone smiled.

"That's a lovely offer, Hephaestus, but she won't even let _me_ put one on her. After all, being a cat, albeit a big one, she only _chooses_ to live with me. Thank you, though." She kissed his cheek, apparently oblivious the effect this was having on the other gods present, especially Dionysus, who appeared to be rather jealous of the lame god's*(2) good fortune.

All the gods and goddesses, still in stunned silence, watched as Persephone made her regal, darkened way down the slopes of Olympus and back into the Underworld, where Hades was waiting for her.

"Am I to judge from your radiant smile that you were successful?" he asked as his wife moved into his waiting embrace.

In answer, Persephone merely reached up and kissed his lips, and then he kissed her forehead as he slowly slid her mantle off her shoulders.

"I must say, I do approve of this attire, _agape mou_," his sultry baritone said as he inhaled her intoxicatingly sweet, yet slightly spicy, scent. "But I don't approve of the way everyone on Olympus got their fill of it before I did, especially a certain god of craftsmen…" Persephone's eyes sparkled wickedly and she wound her arms about her husband's neck, keeping her body in contact with his. Both liked what they felt. "May… mayhap you could indulge your husband and give him his fill now?" Hades stuttered slightly as Persephone began to move her lips over his neck.

"Oh, I thought it was always you who did the 'filling', my Lord…"

The innuendo was not lost on Hades, who immediately swept his wife into his arms and covered her mouth with his as he began to make his – rather eager – way to their bedchamber.

Once inside, Hades set his wife on her feet and bolted the doors before turning his attention back to the former. Slowly, he undid her tasselled belt and tossed it aside. Then her brooches caught his attention and he unclasped them, allowing the floaty material to pool at her feet under the force of gravity.

Hades caressed his wife's soft curves, kissing her hair and shoulders as he removed the rest of her Queen's raiment. Persephone revelled in his loving attentions, but when she turned to do the same, Hades strong hands stopped her.

"No, _agape mou_, this is all about you," he whispered in her ear and he swept her back into his arms, carrying her over to their invitingly large bed and laying her down upon the velvet covers.

Persephone watched as Hades removed his own robes, slowly revealing every inch of pale skin to her loving and admiring eyes. By all the gods, he was beautiful; tall and broad, with a hard abdomen and a muscled chest, but he was not as muscled as Hephaestus or Ares. No, his was more of a quiet, yet powerful, bearing, much like his quiet and powerful personality. Her eyes slid down to his member, already hard and straining with need, and her heart fluttered in anticipation

Hades moved on to the bed, kneeling over his wife as he bent to kiss her. He began with her navel, dipping his tongue in before carrying on his kisses up to the valley between her breasts. Here, he lavished attention upon each hardened, rosy nipple until Persephone was writhing and moaning in equal need and satisfaction. He carried on, taking in her collarbone and her neck, until he was in position, hovering above her. There was a slight pause before, without preamble, he sheathed himself in one, hard thrust. Persephone gasped as he filled her, closing her eyes in utter bliss.

"Look at me!" Hades commanded throatily and Persephone opened her eyes to see her husband already blurring above her. "I… love… you…" he panted at length, but Persephone did not answer. All she could do was raise her hips and give back all that he was giving to her.

She knew it was all the answer he required.

XXX

_**ABOVE**_

As per the agreement, the Flood still ravaged the Aboveworld, for the meeting of Zeus and Persephone had been like an unstoppable force meeting an immovable object, and Zeus had not been willing to completely abandon his plan.

As it was, only Mount Parnassus*(3) was spared complete inundation and it was here that Deucalion and his wife, Pyrrha, had finally landed. Persephone had asked for survivors and this couple had been selected as the most pious and deserving of the honour.

Once Deucalion and Pyrrha had finished their thanking of the nymphs and mountain spirits, Zeus cleared the skies and Poseidon ordered the rivers and waves to withdraw. Yet the world was still bare, so the couple made their way to a river and purified themselves before they called upon Themis*(4) to send an oracle in their aid. Taking pity, the goddess sent the following response:

'_Leave this sanctuary, cover your heads and ungirdle your garments, then cast the bones of your mighty mother behind your backs._'

Deucalion and Pyrrha looked at each other in great confusion and fear, for how could they commit such sacrilege against their mothers' bones? But then Deucalion perked up – after all, he wasn't Prometheus' son for nothing.

"Perhaps the Lady means that our 'mighty mother' is Gaia*(5) and that her 'bones' are stones?"

Impressed, but still unsure, the Pyrrha haltingly agreed, so they set about following the goddess' instructions. After scattering some stones, they watched open-mouthed as the stones began to soften and turn more human in shape, until all the stones that had been tossed by Deucalion turned into men, and those of Pyrrha turned into women. Then, as the new humans began to get used to their surroundings, the gods caused all manner of creatures to spontaneously spring from the earth and water until the world was once again populated.

Persephone was happy because the human-race had survived; Zeus was happy because, in their thanks, the humans had set up a whole new festival in his honour.

Some people never change.

XXX

_**ABOVE**_

Hades and Persephone stood at the mouth stood at the mouth of the Underworld, saying their farewells.

"T'is only six months," said Hades, in an effort to be strong for his wife.

"But I'm going to miss you so," whispered Persephone, her forehead leaning upon Hades' chest.

"And I you, _agape mou_," replied Hades tenderly, stroking Persephone's waist in the process. "But you'll be back before you know it." He kissed his wife's brow and then stepped purposefully out of her embrace. Then, unable to look upon her breath-taking face any longer, he strode back underground, while Persephone greeted her mother.

Thus the cycle of the world was allowed to continue.

**THE END**

_**Naaaaaah! Only joking – there is a little epilogue to follow. :D What? You know you love me really.**_

TRANSLATION

_agape mou _= my love (Modern Greek).

XXX

*(1) OK, there's a slight mixing of worlds here. 'Heriel' is actually Quenya, which is an ancient language of the Elves in _Lord of the Rings_. It means 'lady of the stars'. I would have preferred a Greek translation, but it was too long and I wasn't very fond of it.

*(2) Hephaestus was tossed out of heaven by his mother, Hera, rendering him lame. This made him grotesque to Greek eyes, but he nevertheless managed to win many a female-heart (although not Persephone's!)

*(3) In central Greece, near Delphi.

*(4) Titan goddess of divine law and order; she also presided over oracles, including that at Delphi.

*(5) Name given to the personification of the Earth.

A/N: I feel I should take this opportunity to thank Ovid for letting me use his _Metamorphoses_ when I needed the details of Deucalion and Pyrrha's story. You'll find the flood myths in Book One, although, I highly recommend _all _of the _Metamorphoses_. In fact, I recommend almost anything by Ovid – as some of you might have guessed from 'Forbidden Fruit', I am a _bit_ of a fan.


	5. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: I've written this purely for my own and my readers' entertainment. I make no money whatsoever and I don't own anything (apart from the plot and my student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

**CHAPTER 5: EPILOGUE**

_**BELOW**_

Hades paced up and down restlessly. He just couldn't sit still; he'd fidget and sigh, and then begin his pacing again.

He suddenly couldn't contain himself any longer.

"_FOR THE LOVE OF OLYMPUS, WILL YOU _PLEASE _STOP DANCING ABOUT LIKE DIONYSUS AT ONE OF HIS BACCHIC REVELS?_" he roared at Hermes, who was excitedly flitting about on his winged feet. In his shock at having – albeit inadvertently – elicited such a strong reaction from the Lord of the Underworld, Hermes froze completely. The sight of him getting gingerly to his feet and holding his coccyx did little to please Hades, who yet again flumped on to his throne.

It seemed like hours had passed before Clotho*(1) finally entered; she was holding a tiny bundle wrapped in an earth-coloured blanket that had been woven by her own hands.

"T'is a girl, my Lord", she whispered as she placed the bundle into his broad hands.

Hades held his daughter in the awkward manner of all new fathers, staring down at her. She seemed impossibly small and so very light, and there was a shock of dark fluff peeping out from the blanket. Suddenly, her eyes crinkled and opened; she had the blue eyes of a new-born babe, but they were the exact same shape as Persephone's and he could tell that they would change to an identical fresh shade of green. Hades, for the second time in his life, felt himself falling head-over-heels in love. He leant down and kissed his daughter's forehead, silently blessing her.

As the god carefully rose to his feet, Hermes flew off to Olympus in order to begin spreading the good news. Hades made his way to his and Persephone's bedchamber, where he found his wife lying back against the pillows, eyes closed and damp tendrils of hair still sticking to her forehead.

When she heard the door close, Persephone opened her eyes and smiled tiredly at her husband.

"Hits you, doesn't it?" she said as Hades glanced back down at their daughter, in that moment deciding he would give his very life essence if it meant protecting her.

Moving over to the bed, Hades waited until Persephone was ready and then placed the babe into her waiting arms. Instinctively, she turned to her mother's bared breast and wriggled slightly in indication of her wants. Once the contented sounds of suckling had begun to fill the room, Persephone leaned back and looked at her husband. Hades was staring at their daughter with a look of pure awe and wonderment on his face. Indeed, they had tried for countless years for children, only to eventually come to the painful conclusion that such a dream just wasn't meant to be for them.

In her being moved for feeding, the babe had come slightly free from her blankets and one of her tiny hands caught hold of a lock of Persephone's hair with a grip not normally associated with one of her size. This drew Persephone's attention, as well as Hades', for he seemed to come out of his revery in order to tiptoe to his side of the bed and recline upon it, his hand coming out to caress his daughter's head.

Suddenly, there was a scratching sound on the other side of the door. It was opened by someone in the outer room to admit Heriel, who padded over to Persephone and put her two great forepaws upon the side of the bed. Persephone scratched at the panther's ears before allowing her to sniff at the still-suckling infant. Then, with what can only be described as 'gentleness', Heriel rubbed her cheek across the blanket before padding over and laying down on the rug where they had placed the cradle.

"I think the little one has Heriel's approval," commented Persephone quietly. But Hades didn't answer, instead he wrapped his arm about Persephone's shoulders and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Thank you, _agape mou_," he whispered. Such simple words and yet they spoke volumes.

When their daughter had finished and had been burped, Hades took her back, thus allowing Persephone to lean against him.

"What should we call her, do you think?" she asked after a while.

"Hmmm, let us think about it, although, of course, the perfect name could just come to us."

Hades was merely greeted by the sound of Persephone's soft breathing, indicating she had finally fallen asleep. Looking between his two slumbering girls, the god felt very content indeed. Suddenly, his daughter shifted in her sleep and Hades put out his hand to calm her; yet again, her tiny fist demonstrated its vice-like grip upon his finger. Hades allowed himself to relax and leant against his own pillows.

When Clotho came back later to check upon her mistress, it was a very tender and happy sight that met her eyes: the Lord and Lady of the Underworld curled up next to each other, with their daughter between them. She was held protectively in her father's arms, but her mother had slipped an arm around them both. Clotho knew she should drink in as much of this sight as possible, for her master wouldn't usually let his guard down so much, although Clotho suspected he may make slight exceptions for the little one.

Leaving the door ajar slightly so Heriel could get out, Clotho tiptoed away, leaving the new parents to revel in this moment of solitude with their daughter.

They named her Makaria.*(2)

**THE END**

TRANSLATION

_agape mou _= my love (Modern Greek).

XXX

*(1) One of the Fates, who spun the thread of life.

*(2) The Greek Mythology website www (dot) theoi (dot) com says (and I quote): "Hades was usually regarded as an infertile god, for a god of the dead should, by his very nature, be incapable of siring children." However, it also listed some children of Hades taken from various myths, including Makaria, who was said to embody 'a blessed death'. Hmmm, charming thought, but hey, Hades _is _the Lord of the Underworld.

A/N: Incidentally, scholars really do think that some kind of great flood ravished at least parts of the world because of the many myths from different cultures that mention such an occurrence.

**XXX XXX XXX**

I hope this satisfied your craving for more Hades and Persephone, Linale Ashley M, and I hope everyone else enjoyed it as much as I have.

See you soon!

Rumrum x


End file.
